


Flashlight

by Crazy_Brunette



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, mentions of bribery, mentions of child abuse, mentions of child labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Brunette/pseuds/Crazy_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern AU) Childhood best friends Mal and Evie live with their abusive mothers until the ages of 15 and 16 they're taken by Child Protective Services. They are then adopted by Ella Bleu, and taken to live with her and her daughter Jane in the town of Auradon. Here the girls must learn to overcome their abused pasts and let people see the real them hidden behind the walls they'd put up to protect themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters used.

Growing up with mothers like ours was, in a word, difficult. My mom expected me to learn how to run a business from a young age, so that when the time came, I could take over her fashion and cosmetic industry. Evie’s mother expected her to be “the fairest of them all,” training her to be the perfect pageant princess from a young age. Evie was trained how to "pageant walk," as they called it, from the second she could walk. Her mother was always forcing her to be sure her back was ramrod straight and her head was always held high. Her mother never accepted anything less than perfection.

While Evie was dragged from beauty pageant to beauty pageant, I was taken to every one of my mother's company meetings where I would sit and take note of any and everything my mother did to make sure her business stayed on top; whether that meant bribing or overtaking her competitors, after all she did buy out **The House of De Vil** because of its growing success. She didn’t care as long as **The Sinful Spindle House of Fashion** stayed number one worldwide.

On the outside our mothers seemed like the sweetest people one could have the pleasure of knowing, what with all their efforts to promote humanitarian aid and all the money they spent towards helping charity. Nobody ever questioned what was below the surface. Society didn’t know that while my mother promoted humanitarian aid and spent millions of dollars on charity, below the surface she using child labor to create her products, both cosmetic and fashion. Or that she bribed influential politicians, Evie’s mother included, in an effort to keep the conditions of her industry a secret. Or that she would yank me around, gripping hard enough to leave bruises whenever she believed I had disappointed or disrespected her.

Nobody knew that Evie’s mother berated her about every little thing; her hair out of place, her eyebrows misshapen, her make-up a mess. At times she would even stop Evie from laughing lest she’d develop a wrinkle. They didn’t know that every time Evie lost the highest winning title at a beauty pageant or got turned down for a modeling job, her mother would make her practice her pageant walk or her talent routine until Evie’s feet were blistered and she could no longer stand. Or that Evie was kept on an extremely strict diet because she was always “a bit too pudgy,” and never quite “pretty” enough.

Evie and I had given up hope long ago that society would open their eyes to see below the surface, to seeing what our mothers really were, what our mothers were really about. That was until someone finally got up the courage to speak the truth. A single confession changed the lives of Mallory Faery and Evelyn Royal forever.


	2. Evie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern AU) Childhood best friends Mal and Evie live with their abusive mothers until the ages of 15 and 16 they're taken by Child Protective Services. They are then adopted by Ella Bleu, and taken to live with her and her daughter Jane in the town of Auradon. Here the girls must learn to overcome their abused pasts and let people see the real them hidden behind the walls they'd put up to protect themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters used.

Chapter 1

 

“Evelyn, let’s go! You cannot be late to this competition! We must arrive early to make sure everything looks perfect,” shouted my mother from the front door.

 

“Coming, Mother,” I yelled back as I grabbed my designer purse filled to the brim with high-end cosmetics, before speed walking down the stairwell. We were on our way to the ‘Miss America’s Outstanding Teen Beauty Pageant’ being held in New York City. My mother has been entering me in beauty pageants since I was born. So far I hold 23 titles, including my most recent titles of ‘Miss Teen US Latina’, ‘Miss Teen America’, ‘Miss New York Teen USA’, and ‘Miss Teen USA’.

 

Arriving at the Hampton, where the pageant was being held, we were escorted to a room to start getting ready. The pageant started in four hours, which was “barely enough time for any young lady to become her best.” Immediately my mother set to work ridding my manicured nails of any small imperfection, while my hairstylist Christopher started re-curling and smoothing my hair for the interview portion of the pageant.

 

“Your manicure is positively _dreadful_ , Evelyn. What have you _possibly_ been doing that can cause this much damage in just a few short days, huh?” my mother inquired, smacking my hand every time I dared to twitch.

 

“Mallory and I were working on our physics project the other day, I guess I hit my nails a couple of times. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, Mother,” I replied as I prepared for the lecture sure to come.

 

“You ‘didn't mean to’? Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? Pageant judges do not care about how well your grades are. The only things that matter are how you look, stand, talk, and walk. I have told you this time and time again, forget school and focus on your dream; to one day become Miss Universe. Understood?” my mother scolded, a hint of exasperation in her tone.

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

“Good. Now, start applying your makeup so we can go over your routines one last time.”

 

Prompted by my mother, I began to the painstakingly long process of applying my makeup. Starting with concealer to cover the dark circles under my eyes and any unsightly blemishes, then foundation to create a more even complexion. Next I brushed on a hint of pink blush to the apples of my cheeks, and used an eyebrow pencil to fill in my eyebrows. To make my eyes pop I started with a shimmery eye base on my eyelids followed by a bronze eyeshadow topped with a slight hint of blue. Next, I applied blue eyeliner on both the top and bottom, before applying faux eyelashes and then mascara to interlock my natural lashes with the fake ones. Lastly, I applied lip balm to moisten my lips before adding a light layer of matte lipstick to finish off my look.

 

With an hour and a half to spare before the pageant began, my mother questioned and critiqued me in a mock-interview. After perfecting my interview to my mother’s high standards, we moved on to perfecting my talent routine (singing), my physical fitness routine, and my evening wear routine. Before long it was time for me to get dressed and head downstairs for the pageant’s opening ceremony.

 

* * *

 

“How did you possibly lose, Evelyn? How? You have won 23 titles nationwide, winning ‘Miss America’s Outstanding Teen’ should have been simple! You will practice your routines and interview answers until they are flawless, do you understand me?” my mother shouted. We had just arrived home from the ‘Miss America's Outstanding Teen’ pageant where I had been crowned first runner up behind a thirteen year old from Florida. My mother obviously wasn’t thrilled with this outcome.

 

For the next five hours I was forced by my mother to practice my routines and answer interview questions again and again, my mother pointing out every little mistake or slip up as I did so. By the time my mother deemed my performance flawless, my body was numb and my throat sore. After my mother had disappeared into her office, I stumbled up the stairwell leading to our mansion’s second floor. Upon reaching my bedroom, I slowly changed into my pajamas before collapsing onto my full sized bed and immediately blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Sofia Carson is Latina, I wanted to make one of Evie’s parents Latino as well. So, Evie’s father is Latino, though there most likely won’t be many, if any, mentions of either Evie or Mal’s fathers.


	3. Mal I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern AU) Childhood best friends Mal and Evie live with their abusive mothers (Mal being physically and emotionally abused and Evie being psychologically abused), until the ages of 15 and 16 they’re taken by Child Protective Services. They are then adopted by Ella Bleu, and taken to live with her and her daughter Jane in the town of Auradon. At Auradon High, they make many friends, as well as many enemies. Mal starts to fall in love with the school’s most popular guy, Ben Florian, while Evie starts to bond with and later fall for the school‘s band geek, Doug Smalls. The girls must learn to overcome their abused pasts and let people see the real them hidden behind the walls they'd put up to protect themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t in any way, shape, or form own Disney Descendants or its characters.

Chapter 2

 

“Imbeciles! Every last one of you!” my mother screeched at her employees as she threw a vase towards them, “This isn't high-end fashion! I am running a multi-million dollar fashion company, not a _Thrift Store_ , you _knuckleheads_!”

 

Looking up from picking at the nail polish Evie somehow conned me into wearing I glanced at my mother. She looked like a dragon standing there, her eyes piercing holes into her employees, her face so red I half expected steam to come out her mouth when it opened. Focusing my eyes on the four employees, I noticed them cowering in fear, their heads bowed, and one holding back tears; they knew better than to cry in front of my mother. If she saw a single teardrop she’d have them out on their ass in seconds. Suddenly my mother focused her attention on me, an inquiring look on her face. 

 

“Mallory, do _you_ happen to have any ideas for our next beauty product?”

 

Caught off guard, I stuttered as my eyes flickered around my mother office, attempting to find an idea, any idea. Finally my eyes landed on the nail polish I had previously been picking at. _‘Perfect.’_

 

“...Nail polish,” I answered hesitantly.

 

“Nail polish? Care to elaborate, Mallory?”

 

“I was just thinking that you could create a line of chip-proof nail polishes. Society would probably pay a large sum for high-end nail polish that doesn't chip. It was just an idea.”

 

“Hmm, a nail polish that doesn't chip?” my mother responded, a thoughtful look overcoming her face. “That could work...Imbeciles! Go inform the chem team to start working on it right away. Are we clear? Good, now all of you out of my sight!”

 

* * *

 

 

A knock echoed through the office. Hearing a muffled ‘come in’ one of the employees from earlier’s ‘meeting’ entered with a cautious, and slightly frightful, expression on her face.

 

“Excuse me, Ms. Faery.”

 

“You better have an important reason for interrupting my phone calls, Kimberly.”

  

“I do, ma’am. It actually concerns the idea from earlier for the chip-proof nail polish.”

 

Hearing the topic, I paused in the middle of sketching Evie in one of her pageant outfits and tuned in towards the conversation.

 

“I decided to do some research and it’s come to my attention that **Amour Cosmetics** has already created a line of chip-proof nail polish, ma’am.”

 

“What? When?”

 

“Approximately five years, ma’am. I need to know if you want to continue with plans, what with this newest development.”

  

Hearing my mother huff out a breath of air, my muscles tensed and my grip on my pencil tightened, as I prepared myself for what was surely to come.

  

“Halt any further progress. I will think it over and get back to you. You may leave.”

 

The minute my mother heard the sound of Kimberly’s heels fade, she was up and out of her seat. Upon reaching me, she took my left arm with a vice-like grip and yanked me forcefully from my seat, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket.

  

“Did you seriously think you could give me a different company’s outdated idea? You will never make it in the fashion industry if you don't learn to research your competitors’ products, Mallory,” my mother chastised, her grip tightening with every word, “You're _sixteen_ , you should know this already! I didn't spend the majority of my adult life creating this company, so that you could bring it down with your _incompetence_! Go, get out of my sight. You will walk home. Use that time to reflect on your mistakes.”

 

Silently, I packed my art supplies into my messenger bag and left the building. On my way out, I spotted an excited young woman posing in front as another person took her picture. Looking up at the sign that read **The Sinful Spindle House of Fashion** I sighed in despair. _‘If only society knew just how sinful it really is.’_ Turning my back to the building I began the long trek home, my forearm throbbing the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry about the delay. I just moved back to my dorm on Sunday to find that my internet wasn’t working. Also, just know that I did start classes on Wednesday and as a college Junior I won’t be able to update periodically. I’ll try my hardest to update every two weeks, but I am taking 6 hours of Practicum hours and 15 credit hours this semester. I look forward to hearing your comments and critics. Bye *waves*. ^-^


	4. Evie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern AU) Childhood best friends Mal and Evie live with their abusive mothers (Mal being physically and emotionally abused and Evie being psychologically abused), until the ages of 15 and 16 they’re taken by Child Protective Services. They are then adopted by Ella Bleu, and taken to live with her and her daughter Jane in the town of Auradon. At Auradon High, they make many friends, as well as many enemies. Mal starts to fall in love with the school’s most popular guy, Ben Florian, while Evie starts to bond with and later fall for the school‘s band geek, Doug Smalls. The girls must learn to overcome their abused pasts and let people see the real them hidden behind the walls they'd put up to protect themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form own Disney Descendants or its characters.

 Chapter 3

 

"Come on, Mal, don't look so glum. The point of today is to spend some time together. Just you and me all day." I urged as I dragged an uninterested Mal through the shopping center.

It was the day after my latest "pageant failure," as my mother had taken to calling them, and we were both mother-free for the day. Mal and I had come to an agreement a few years back to have a Girl's Day out at least once a week to get us away from the never ending drama at our houses.

"E, you've been dragging me in and out of stores for the last four hours, can we _please_ take a break?" Mal whined.

" _Fine_. How about we get something to eat at that little café around the corner? What's it called… **Whole Lotta Love Café**?"

"It's called **Whole** _ **Latte**_ **Love Café** , E."

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

"Come on, genius. Let's get some lunch and feed that big brain of yours." Mal joked. I childishly stuck out my tongue at her, which earned Mal's signature eye roll and chuckle as she walked ahead of me. I followed, giggling, happy to have a constant form of normalcy in my crazy life.

 

* * *

 

Upon reaching the café, we placed our orders at the front counter, Mal ordering an Espresso along with a Ham & Swiss Panini, while I ordered a Vanilla Frappuccino and a Caesar Salad.

"So, how'd the pageant yesterday go? Are you 'America's Outstanding Teen'?" Mal inquired after we got our lunch and sat down. Hearing the question, I grimaced before quickly smoothing out my features, my mother's voice ringing through my head saying, " _Wrinkles_!"

"No, an adorable 13 year-old from Florida won the pageant. Suffice to say, my mother hasn't exactly been a barrel of laughs since yesterday's crowning," I responded, poking my salad with my fork.

"Damn, I thought for sure you'd have it in the bag. What happened after you got home?"

"You know, the usual. Practice and criticism, followed by even more practice and criticism. How was yesterday at your mother's company?"

"Terrible, as always. Mom yelling insults at her employees because of their "worthless ideas," her words not mine, asking me if I had any useful ideas, to then find out that a rival company had already thought of it, which then ended in me being pulled from my seat, berated for my incompetence, and forced to walk home." Mal replied as she picked at her Panini.

"Are….are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arm's just sore, nothing I can't handle. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Still a little tired, but I can handle it," I said, as I reached across the table to grasp Mal's hand, " _We_ can handle it. Together."

"Together. Mal and Evie against the world." Mal smiled as she squeezed my hand, before our conversation drifted into normal teenage territory as we enjoyed our lunch.

 

* * *

 

"Remember when you had the biggest crush on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Michelangelo?" I laughed as Mal and I wandered through **Madeline's Craft Store**.

"E, I was _three_ for God's sake!" Mal responded in barely concealed embarrassment.

"It was _soo_ adorable, though! Remind me again why you had a crush on him?"

"Ugh. I liked pizza, he liked pizza. I thought it meant we perfect for each other, okay?"

"Aww, that's adorable, M."

"Shut up, E. At least I didn't get my hand stuck in the VCR on a regular basis."

"Hey! That VCR was evil and was out to get me!"

"Uh-huh, _suuure_ , E."

Sticking my tongue at Mal, I turned to browse through some of the fabrics on display. Mal had shown me her newest clothing design and I couldn't wait to get started on it. While browsing through the assortment of blue fabrics my attention was redirected towards the small television in the corner playing **The People's Everyday News** , the headline reading 'CEO Kaliyah Faery and Politician Regina Royal arrested.'

"Oh my god. Mal! Mal, you have to see this," I said urgently, waving Mal over to the television.

"In other news, it's been reported that CEO of **The Sinful Spindle House of Fashion** Kaliyah Faery and Politician Regina Royal were arrested early this morning after an anonymous source revealed incriminating evidence of not only the use of child labor and bribery, but also child abuse. Ms. Faery and Ms. Royal are currently undergoing investigations. We'll keep you updated as the story progresses. I'm Yuki Shiro with your everyday news, where you come first."

"Holy shit, E. But…what about us?"

"I…I don't know."

Mal and I continued to stare at the television, scared and confused about what would come next for us.


	5. Mal II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern AU) Childhood best friends Mal and Evie live with their abusive mothers until the ages of 15 and 16 they're taken by Child Protective Services. They are then adopted by Ella Bleu, and taken to live with her and her daughter Jane in the town of Auradon. Here the girls must learn to overcome their abused pasts and let people see the real them hidden behind the walls they'd put up to protect themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry guys. I had a severe case of writer block for the last two months. Not to mention school work and finals to prepare for. But I finally got a spark of inspiration, so here’s Chapter 4 of Flashlight.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t in any way, shape, or form own Disney Descendants or its characters.

Chapter 4 - Mal II

 

** 4 Months Later **

 

           “MAL, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! WE NEED TO GO SCHOOL SHOPPING!”

 

           Groaning, Mal turned onto her side, pulling her covers over her head in hopes of blocking out the voice interrupting her precious sleep. A few minutes passed in peace before Mal’s sheets were pulled clean off her bed and she curled her body into the fetal position in an attempt to fight against the sudden lack of warmth her sheets provided.

 

           The source of her torment sighed dramatically and mumbled something under her voice in annoyance. Before Mal could comprehend, she was pulled off her comfortable bed and onto the unforgiving hardwood that was her bedroom floor.

 

           Startled, she looked up at her abuser, wide-eyed and speechless. Evie stood above her with her hands on her hips, a victorious expression dominating her face. Standing, Mal huffed, blowing her wild purple hair out of her eyes, glaring at Evie. Glancing at her bedside clock her eyes widened once more, before she whipped her head around to glare at Evie with new-found frustration.

 

          “Evelyn Royal, why, pray tell, did you _literally_ pull me out of bed at 8 o’clock in the morning?”

 

           “ _Why_?! Mal! We start at our new school in _two weeks_! If we don’t go shopping now, I won’t have nearly enough time to make us first day outfits. Not to mention all the school supplies we need! Lipstick, Eyeliner, Blush, Mascara!”

 

           “ _Lipstick_? _Eyeliner_? _Blush_? _Mascara_?! E, I hate to burst your fashionista bubble, but makeup isn’t exactly considered ‘school supplies’.”

 

           “Well, we obviously need all the other less important stuff. Notebooks, pens, pencils, etcetera, etcetera…” Mal looked at Evie with her eyebrow raised, a smirk slowly forming as she watched Evie’s face redden, “Oh shut up! Don’t you give me that look, _Mallory_ , just hurry up and get ready. I don’t want to get stuck in the mall’s summer crowd.”

 

           Mal chuckled as Evie walked away, her face flushed. Walking into her bathroom to take a shower, she began to reminisce about how she and Evie had ended up here.

* * *

 

**_ 4 Months Ago _ **

 

           “ _Mallory Faery? Evelyn Royal? My name is Agent Perez. I’ll be the agent in charge of finding the two of you good homes.” A mid-aged man with greying brown hair and sunken brown eyes walked towards the two and held out his hand._

_Hesitantly Evie reached out and shook Agent Perez’ hand, while Mal stood silently next to her, her arms crossed tightly across her chest._

_“H-hello Agent Perez. I’m Evelyn Royal, she’s Mallory Faery. W-what exactly do you mean by ‘finding the two of you good homes’?”_

_“Well, girls, given the circumstances and reasons of your mothers’ arrests, we have to place the two of you in foster care either until you reach the age of 18, or your mothers are proven innocent and allowed custody of you once more.”_

_Hearing the agent’s mention of foster care, Mal’s eyes widened in horror._ Wait, what?! F-foster care? But... _Looking at Evie, Mal’s heart stopped short._

_“Wait, ar-are you saying that Evie and I are going to be placed in **different** foster homes?”_

_“We will do our best to place the two of you in homes near each other, but it is not a guarantee.”_

_Evie gasped and gripped Mal’s hand in hers. The two looked at each other with identical fear shining in their eyes. Evie shook her head in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes._

_“NO! No, th-there has to be some way we can stay together. Mal…Mal is practically my sister! We were raised together! We…we’re all each other has…we’re all each other has ever had… **Please**!” Evie sobbed to Agent Perez, clenching Mal’s right hand in both of hers. Agent Perez feared that Mallory’s hand would be removed from her body before they would get the chance to separate the two girls. He sighed in defeat, knowing he had to do the right thing._

_“I will see what I can do. Just remember, I cannot make any promises…”_

* * *

**_3 Month Ago_ **

_“Hello, Evelyn, Mallory. How are the two of you doing today?” inquired Agent Perez as the two entered his office._

_“We’re doing okay, Mr. Perez. Um, is there any particular reason you called us in today? We weren’t supposed to meet until next week,” Evie asked hesitantly as the two sat on the chairs located in front of his desk._

_“Actually_ _,_ _girls, I do have a reason for calling you. I have some exciting news. The agency and I have found a family willing to take both of you in!” Agent Perez told them, a smile adorning his face._

_Mal and Evie shared a look, before small smiles crossed their faces._

_“I found a woman by the name of Ella Bleu that works as the librarian at the local high school in my hometown. She is a single mother and has a 14-year-old daughter named Jane. She is more than happy to take in both of you. She also believes that having two slightly older females in the house will help her daughter overcome her shyness around others.”_

_“They sound lovely. When do we get to meet them?”_

_“Now_ _,_ _actually. If you’re up to it?”_

_“Mal?” Evie looked at Mal questioningly._

_“Why not? We’ve got nothing to lose.” Mal shrugged, smirking slightly._

* * *

 

** Present **

 

           _And to think, here we are, three months later, about to start at a new school in a new town,_ Mal sighed wistfully. _I better hurry up before Evie flushes the downstairs toilet on me. Again…the little brat,_ Mal chuckled as she exited the shower before drying off, dressing, and walking into her room, wondering what their new school would have in store for them.


End file.
